Known sorbitol compounds in the art are dibenzylidene-sorbitol and the like, which are being used as a gelatinizer and for other purposes. A gelatinizer deprives liquids of their fluidity, thereby solidifying them into jellies, and is being employed, for example, as an oil-solidifying agent for use in the recovery of effluent oils on the sea and the coagulation treatment of waste oils, and also being used for applications in other fields such as the food and cosmetic fields.
Beside sorbitols such as dibenzylidenesorbitol, exemplary known gelatinizers include metal salts of fatty acids such as aluminum stearate; hydroxystearic acids; and amino acid derivatives such as dibutyl-N-lauroyl-glutamamide.
However, such known compounds are still insufficient in gelatinizing ability and, hence, there has been a demand in the art for a more effective gelatinizer.